Here To Show The World
by Mrs. Brooks-Rollins
Summary: Brianne Romanes is the daughter of a former ROH Champion, Achilleo Romanes. One day, Achilleo made Brianne angry and to make it up to her, he set up a match with one of her heroes, Daniel Bryan. After that, Brianne got noticed as a wrestling prodigy. Will her life change foreve?. Will she maintain everything in her hometown, Chicago, or will her new-founded fame change everything.
1. Chapter 1

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_

Brianne angrily slammed her hand onto her alarm clock, causing the alarm clock to stop permanently.

She muttered a couple of bad words as she gets out of bed.

The young Greek teenage girl tardily walked into her bathroom and brushed her teeth.

She yelled out for her father, Achilleo, as she straighten her naturally wavy medium length dark brown hair which had strawberry blonde highlights and tips.

As soon as she finished straightening her hair, she went to her father's room, but he was not there.

"Wait, did he even come home after hanging out with the guys?" Brianne asked herself.

Brianne's phone rang as she looks all over the house for her father.

"Hello?" Brianne asked the phone.

"Hey, gorgeous." A teenage boy's voice answered.

Brianne's frown turned into a smile.

"Hey, babe." Brianne greeted her boyfriend of four years, Charles Hardy.

"I want to take you out for breakfast, Bri." Charles declared to his girlfriend.

"Awh, you're so sweet, babe. I'll tell my dad as soon as I can find him. I'll see you soon." Brianne told her boyfriend.

"I love you." Charles said through the phone.

"I love you too." Brianne said and hung up.

Brianne then called one of Achilleo's friends, Mario.

"Mario?" Brianne said into the phone.

"Hey, Bri. What's up?" Mario asked Brianne.

"Did my father leave after hanging out with you guys?" Brianne asked Mario.

"Uh, yes. He actually left early. He is probably at the gym right now." Mario said to Brianne a little bit fast which made her suspect that he's not telling the truth.

"So, you expect me to believe that he didn't come home last night because he fell asleep in the gym?" Brianne asked Mario.

"Uh...yup." Mario said to Brianne hesitantly.

"Why do you sound so hesitant? It seems like someone is there telling you what to say, like my father. Tell me something, Mario, is my father at the gym or is he actually right next to you, telling you what to say?" Brianne intensely asked Mario.

A couple seconds of silence.

"I was told to not answer that question." Mario said.

Brianne can hear Achilleo's face palm through the phone.

"Bring him the phone." Brianne ordered Mario.

"Hey, darling." Achilleo said into the phone in an extra nice way.

"You got overly drunk again, didn't you?" Brianne asked Achilleo angrily.

"Yes." Achilleo admitted to his 16 years old daughter.

"It's bad for you and you know it, Dad! You know what, I'm done. Go have yourself 100 huge cups of tequila until you drink yourself to death, Bye!" Brianne screamed out heatedly and hung up.

She walked into her room violently and went into her closet.

She took out her fringe society tee and skelegrip shorts out of her closet and took out her black Iron Fist Loose Fist flats from her shoe hanger.

She went to the bathroom and brushed her hair for the last time and left the house to have breakfast with Charles.

"I really did screwed up this time, didn't I?" Achilleo asked Mario as they open up the gym doors.

"Yeah, you did. She told you to go drink until you're dead." Mario said to Achilleo.

"I have something that would make her happy." Achilleo said to Mario and took out his cellphone.

"Hey, Punk. Are you, Heyman (Paul Heyman), and Bryan (Daniel Bryan) busy?" Achilleo asked into the phone.

"Well, we got a house show today. What is up?" Phil (CM Punk) asked.

"Well, Brianne is beyond pissed at me and I know she misses you guys so, yeah." Achilleo answered his question.

"I'd do anything to make her happy. Yeah, we'll be there in 2 hours." Phil said to Achilleo.

"Are you sure you want to skip the house show?" Achilleo asked.

"Yeah, like I said, I'd do anything to make her happy." Phil said to him.

"Ok, I'll call Scott and it'll be all set. Thanks, bye." Achilleo said and hung up.

"Phil and the rest of the guys will be here in like 2 hours." Achilleo notified Mario.

Achilleo went to go talk to Scott (Colt Cabana) face-to-face.

Achilleo parked in front of Scott's house and walked up to his house.

He knocked on the door and Scott answered.

"Hey, Buddy." Scott greeted Achilleo.

"Hey, Colton. Want to save my life?" Achilleo asked Scott.

"What is up?" Scott asked Achilleo.

"Brianne got mad at me for drinking last night, to be honest, I'm still so freaking hung over, but she's so mad and basically I need to make it up to her. So, I invited Phil, Heyman, and Bryan to come over to the gym, so you need to come." Achilleo explained to Scott.

"What time should I come over?" Scott asked.

"In 2 hours." Achilleo said to him.

"Nice, I'd love to see her improved wrestling skills." Scott said to Achilleo.

"She can wrestle one of you guys then." Achilleo said with a smile.

He knew that Brianne really wanted to show off how much she had improved to the wrestlers who helped her in the beginning.

"Wait, why have you been drinking and getting so drunk?" Scott asked Achilleo in concern.

"You know that I been like this since-"

"Since your then-wife cheated on you with Deacon." Scott interrupted Achilleo.

"Are you saying Alexandrina is the reason why I drink heavily?" Achilleo asked Scott.

"Well, I'm not saying it for the fun of it." Scott said to him with a matter of fact look on his face.

"And I predicted that you drink to forget about your feelings for her. I just don't think it's healthy for you and Brianne. Think about how it is affecting Brianne." Scott told Achilleo.

"I know, you got a point there." Achilleo said to Scott.

"Want to come in and just talk?" Scott asked Achilleo.

Achilleo came in as soon as he smelled the aroma of fried fish.

"C'mon, guys, stop being all lovey dovey." Annika said to the young couple, Charles and Brianne, angrily.

Brianne thought she saw a little touch of jealousy in Annika's angry face.

Charles gave Annika a smile which made Annika smile back at him flirtatiously.

Before Brianne can ask what was going on, she got a text from her father.

_**Hey, bbygurl. Come over to the gym. I got a surprise for you. And you're going to love it, I promise. -Daddy.**_

Brianne looked at the text and couldn't help it but smile.

"Hey, guys, let's go to the gym." Brianne told the group of friends.

As soon as Brianne and her friends walked into the gym, Brianne saw Scott, Phil, Bryan, and Paul.

"What are you guys doing here?" Brianne asked them as shocked as ever.

"Achilleo told us that you wanted to us how much you had improved in the ring and we wanted to see if he was telling the truth plus, we miss you, kid." Phil said to Brianne with a smile.

"I get to wrestle one of you guys?" Brianne asked in complete shocked.

"You get to wrestle one of us, but, who will you pick?" Phil said to her.

Brianne pointed at Bryan with zeal.

"Remember when you were teaching me some wrestling moves and you told me that you want to be my opponent one day? Well, today is the day." Brianne said to Bryan with a big smile.

Bryan felt so honored to be the one she wanted to wrestle.

All of her friends was beyond shocked and speechless.

"Imagine if you beat him, Bri, you'd beat a former champion of a big wrestling industry" Charles expressed to Brianne.

"Nope, She'd put up a good fight, but of course me being more experienced, I'd win." Bryan said to Charles which made Brianne irritated.

"Don't underestimate me, Danielson." Brianne snarled at Bryan as she gets closer to him.

To that, he responded with a chuckle.

Achilleo had to hold Brianne as she was about to slug Bryan across the face.

"I might be only 16 but I still going to kick your ass." Brianne announced to Bryan.

Everyone knew that Brianne is easily offended and is very protective of her undefeated streak.

"We'll see about that in the ring, kid." Bryan muttered to Brianne.

"Oh, and Bryan, this is going to be a No Disqualification Match. My specialty." Brianne tells Bryan.

"I'm pretty sure that you can't last few minutes with me under that stipulation." Bryan said to her with a smug look.

Brianne gave Bryan one last look and walked off to the locker room.

Achilleo slapped Bryan's shoulder as soon as he was sure Brianne was in the locker room.

"What was that for?" Bryan asked Achilleo.

"You basically told her that she's not good enough to beat you!" Achilleo said to Bryan angrily.

"Look, this match would not be interesting if it was just some friendly match. Plus, due to me being an arrogant asshole, she would try harder to prove me wrong." Bryan explained to Achilleo.

"It's called reverse psychology." Phil stated to Achilleo.

"You do not want Brianne to be more aggressive than she already is, but whatever flows your boat." Achilleo patted Bryan on his back and went outside with Brianne's friends.

Soon, they came back with 10,000 wrestling fans after advertising that Daniel Bryan, CM Punk, and Colt Cabana would be there and most of all that Brianne was competing .

The gym easily became an arena, the ring was in the center of the gym, there was ring barrier to separate the fans from the ring, and chairs around the fan barrier.

In front of the ring was brought out ramps from both of the locker rooms, speakers was brought out by the gym employees, and the gym was a full house.

Achilleo, Phil, Colt, and Paul watched as the cameraman came in.

"This must be her biggest match yet." Colt revealed to Achilleo.

"It is, indeed, she's going up against one of the best in the industry." Achilleo responded to Colt.

The gym instructors gave Phil, Paul, and Colt their headsets.

"We're doing commentary?" Phil asked one of the gym instructor which the answer was yes.

Achilleo went to go watch the match from a closer view.

"_**This is a NO Disqualification Match!" Mario yelled out into the microphone.**_

"_**Coming to the ring now is WWE's Daniel Bryyyaaaannnn!" Mario yelled out into the microphone. **_

_**Daniel Bryan's entrance song, Flight of the Valkyries, came on.**_

_**Daniel ran down the ramp sideways while yelling out "YES!".**_

_**He got into the ring and got onto the turnbuckle as a lot of the fans screams out "YES!" with Daniel.**_

_**Punk: Can Brianne beat this pop?**_

_**Colt: Of course, she can, this is her hometown, her turf, her-**_

_**Punk: WE get it, Colt.**_

"_**Coming to the ring now is the charismatic fireball, Brianne Rooooooomanes!" Mario screamed out in excitement.**_

_**She's a rebel**_

_**She's a saint**_

_**She's salt to the earth**_

_**And she's dangerous**_

_**A huge pop for the teen wrestler as soon as her music hits.**_

_**Colt: Such a nice loud pop Brianne got.**_

_**She's a rebel**_

_**Vigilante**_

_**Missing link on**____**the brink**_

_**Of destruction**_

_**Brianne walked out of the locker room and hyped up the crowd as she walk down the ramp.**_

_**She jumped into the ring and got onto the top turnbuckle.**_

_**She hyped up the crowd once again.**_

_**She jumped down the top turnbuckle and went up to Daniel Bryan to shake her hand.**_

_**Punk: Achilleo, a former 3xs ROH Champion, must have taught his daughter the code of honor before every match.**_

_**Daniel Bryan smiled at Brianne and shook her hand, showing the respect they have for each other.**_

_**The bell rang as soon as they let go of their hands.**_

_**Daniel Bryan shoved Brianne very hard to the turnbuckle.**_

_**Brianne's back hit the turnbuckle hard as Daniel receives boos from the fans.**_

"_**You can't beat me! I'm a former world heavyweight champion!" Daniel Bryan yelled out.**_

_**Colt Cabana: Daniel Bryan brought out his cocky side.**_

_**Brianne gave Daniel an angry look, ran to him, jumped on him, and hit him with mounted punches.**_

_**Punk: There it is, Brianne's temper, coming out to play.**_

_**The referee pulled Brianne off of Daniel and pulled her to the side to scowl her.**_

_**As the referee scowl Brianne, Daniel Bryan used the opportunity to hit a dropkick onto her back.**_

_**Brianne falls onto her face and Daniel kicks her repeatedly until the referee pulls him away.**_

_**The crowd cheers for Brianne, as she gets up.**_

_**Brianne runs to Daniel and hits a running high knee on him, connecting to his face.**_

_**Brianne grabs Daniel by his hair to the ropes and press his neck into the ropes with both of feet, choking him.**_

_**1…2…3…4… **_

_**The referee pulls Brianne off of Daniel's neck and scowls her.**_

_**Brianne argues with the referee as Daniel slowly gets up.**_

_**Punk: It looks like Brianne and the referee having an argument.**_

_**Colt: Actually, Punk, It looks like Brianne is going to slug him across the face.**_

"_**Whatever, man." Brianne ended the argument and kicks Daniel in the stomach, causing him to fall back down on his knees.**_

_**Brianne hits repeated kicks onto Daniel's chest as saying "YES!" like Daniel do.**_

_**Punk: Brianne is mocking Daniel with his "YES!" chant.**_

_**On Brianne's final kick, she kicked him across the face.**_

_**Brianne ran to the turnbuckle, jumped on the top turnbuckle, and hyped up the fans.**_

_**Brianne tries hits Daniel with a diving elbow drop, but Daniel's legs was up and made contact with Brianne's face.**_

_**Daniel Bryan gets up, gets on the top turnbuckle, and hits Brianne with a jumping knee drop to her chest.**_

_**Brianne let out a loud yell of pain.**_

_**Achilleo went to check on Brianne but Brianne refused to get help.**_

_**Punk: Achilleo, being a concerned father, trying to check on Brianne but Brianne keeps telling him to leave.**_

"_**I'm fine." Brianne said to her father as she tries to get to the turnbuckle.**_

_**Daniel charged towards Brianne and kicked her in her upper body repeatedly.**_

_**As the referee pulls Daniel away from Brianne, Brianne rolled out of the ring for some air.**_

_**Daniel slide out of the ring, charged for her only for her to dodge and him slamming into the fan barrier.**_

_**Colt: OH, DAMN!**_

_**Brianne took it to her advantage and hits Daniel with a double knee, slamming him into the fan barrier once again.**_

_**Daniel broke the fan barrier, Brianne gets on top of him, and hits him with mounted punches as the locals' cheers for Brianne.**_

_**Daniel eventually lifts Brianne up, and hits her with a belly-to-belly suplex.**_

_**Charles walks up to Daniel and starts to yell at him.**_

_**Daniel threatened Charles with his fist.**_

_**Brianne hits Daniel with a spear, taking advantage of the distraction.**_

"_**You do not threaten my boyfriend!" Brianne yelled at Daniel and gets her brass knuckles from Charles.**_

_**Brianne punches Daniel repeatedly with the brass knuckles until she busted his lip.**_

_**Daniel pushes her off, drags her with her hair out of the fan barrier to the steel steps, and slammed her face onto the steel steps until she bleed.**_

_**Brianne elbowed Daniel in the stomach to get him to let go.**_

_**Brianne slowly regain her posture, takes Daniel, Irish whipped him onto the ring, and chokes him with the ropes from the outside until the referee pulls her away.**_

_**Daniel hits Brianne with a suicide dive.**_

_**Both of them was knocked out cold.**_

_**1…2…3…4…5…6…7…**_

_**Daniel crawled his way to the ring as Brianne gets up by the help of her father.**_

_**Both of them eventually gets into the ring.**_

_**As Daniel runs towards her, she grabs him around the waist, lifts him up, and tossed him down onto the floor, hitting him with a spine-buster.**_

_**Daniel and Brianne went down onto the floor.**_

_**Brianne slowly gets to Daniel, sat down on Daniel's back, grabs hold of his wrists, and crosses his arm under his chin, locking in the cross-armed choke.**_

_**As Brianne pulls back on his arms, she screams out "Am I a little girl now?!" **_

_**All suddenly, Daniel lifts her up and slam her onto the ring corner.**_

_**As Brianne is at the ring corner, Daniel charges to her, only to be countered by a knee lift.**_

_**As Daniel Bryan falls onto the ground, Brianna went to lock him into the gogoplata.**_

_**Daniel tried so hard not to tap out but he was almost going to pass out from the lack of oxygen.**_

_**Daniel tapped out as quickly as he can.**_

_**She's a rebel**_

_**She's a saint**_

_**She's salt of the earth**_

_**And she's dangerous**_

_**A huge pop and yelling of excitement filled up the gym.**_

_**She's a rebel**_

_**Vigilante**_

_**Missing link of the brink**_

_**Of destruction**_

"_**Your winner is Brianne, once again, the undefeatable fireball!" Brianne hugged Mario and got the microphone from him.**_

"_**What did you say? I can't beat you?!" Brianne asked into the microphone.**_

"_**You're truly are amazing like your father said. You got me to tap out, you got the fans on the edge of their seats, and most of all, you got everyone to see how passionate you are about professional wrestling. And for that, you earned my respect." Daniel Bryan said into the microphone that was given to him from Achilleo.**_

_**Brianne and Daniel hugged and Brianne held up his hand.**_

_**Punk, Colt, Paul, and Achilleo entered the ring and held up both Daniel and Brianne's hand. **_

"_**Thank you guys so much." Brianne thanked each one of them.**_

"_**Especially, you, Dad." Brianne said to Achilleo, gave him a quick hug, gave the wrestlers a quick hug, and got out of the ring to get her bloody face cleaned up.**_

"_**Your daughter is something special." Daniel said to Achilleo and jumped out the ring to sign autographs.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not by any means owns anyone from WWE. That means that any WWE/ROH/TNA/etc. wrestlers/divas were/will be mentioned is not mine. But I do own Hayden, Brianne, Achilleo, Gia, Charles, and Brianne's other friends: Annika and Duncan. Also, this story is based from way back before MITB so, bear with me. Thanks.**

**(June 27****th****, Thursday) **

"**Dad, you got to check out this video." **Stephanie said to her father, Vince McMahon, as she enter his office with her laptop.

Vince looked at his daughter with an annoyed look.

"Stephanie, you interrupted an important business meeting just to show me a YouTube video." Vince said to his daughter crossly.

"Just watch the video. Matter of fact, all of you, watch the video." Stephanie said to her father and the creative team.

Stephanie played the video and it was Bryan Danielson aka Daniel Bryan competing in a match with Brianne Romanes.

Stephanie paused the video on the close up of Brianne.

"Do you know who this is?" Stephanie asked one of the creative team.

"That is Brianne Romanes, she's considered the one of the indie's best teen wrestlers in Chicago." He said to Stephanie

"You better know who she is. Do you know who her father is?" Vince asked, basically testing his employees.

No one knew who her father was.

Vince let out a sigh and decided to explain to them who he is.

"Her father is Achilleo Romanes. He was one of the best wrestlers in Ring of Honor back in 2005. We even tried to get him over here in WWE but he said that he was going to retire after one more ROH World Championship reign. He's one of our close friends too!" Vince explained to them.

"Exactly. She came from the best and she's such a fireball in the ring. She's truly gifted, impressive, appealing, and electrifying. She's everything we're looking for." Stephanie pitched her idea.

"She definitely is everything we're looking for. Wait, why was Bryan there? Wait, I see Phil and Paul. Why were they there?" Vince asked furiously.

"I don't know, Gia showed this to me and she told me that Brianne been busting her ass to get noticed by wrestling companies out of Chicago area, and she had achieved that goal. And if we want the best talent, we got to snatch her up before others do." Stephanie said to Vince.

"Vince said he need to talk to us right this minute." Bryan told Phil through the phone.

"It is obviously about us ditching the house show to go see Brianne and Achilleo." Phil said to Bryan.

"Shit, how did he find out?" Bryan asked Phil.

"Because we were advertised to be in the main event and someone told them that we weren't there." Phil told Bryan.

"Is he gonna fire us?" Bryan asked Phil nervously.

"It could go two ways, Bryan, He could either yell at us for ditching the house show and we'll be in the dog house for couple weeks or months **OR **He could ask us about Brianne and how she can bring tons of draw to the company. Trust me, if he start yelling at us, I'll get him to focus on Brianne." Phil explained to Bryan.

"I hope you're right." Bryan responded.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Phil asked Bryan.

"Yes." Bryan yelled out.

"Oh, well, meet me near his office in a few." Phil said to him and hung up.

Phil and Bryan met up at Vince's office door.

"Remember what we talk about, Bryan." Phil reminded Bryan before they walked inside of Vince's office.

"Mornin' gentlemen. So, how was the house show last night?" Vince asked them nicely.

Phil and Bryan looked at each other and before either of them got to say anything, Vince show them a video.

"Why were you at Chicago competing with Brianne?" Vince yelled at Bryan.

"Achilleo wanted me, Paul, and Bryan to come over, so he can show us how much Brianne had improved since the last time we saw her wrestle which was like one year ago. She wanted to compete with Bryan because Bryan promised her that he's going to be her opponent one day." Phil swooned in before Bryan could respond.

"I actually watched the whole match and I'm amazed. She had improved a lot and she's generating a lot of buzz. We gonna stop by Achilleo and Brianne's house and give them an offer they can't refuse." Vince said to Phil and Bryan.

"Brianne, wake up." Achilleo yelled out in excitement as he shake Brianne to wake her up.

Brianne pushed Achilleo away and tried to go back to sleep.

"Dad, You know how tired I am from last night. Go away." Brianne whispered sleepily.

"The YouTube video of your match against Bryan got over 1 million hits." Achilleo blurted out to Brianne.

Brianne immediately jumped out of her bed and ran to her laptop.

The reviews and the number of hits got her in complete awe.

"That's not it, Ring of Honor, TNA, New Japan Pro Wrestling, FWE, and Women Superstars Uncensored called for you." Achilleo informed her.

Before Brianne got to respond, the doorbell rang.

"Good morning, Achilleo." Brianne heard when Achilleo answered the door.

Brianne came out after quickly brushing her teeth and saw Paul Levesque (Triple H), Stephanie McMahon, Vince McMahon, Gia McMahon, Phil, and Bryan.

"Paul, Steph, how's Aurora, Vaugh, Murphy, and Hayden?" Brianne asked the couple.

"The girls are good, they miss you though. Hayden wanted to come with us to visit you but he have a media day today." Stephanie said to her as she gave her a hug.

Gia gave her a hug as well, due to the fact that Achilleo is very close to Paul therefore giving Gia, Phil's longtime girlfriend, the role of being Brianne's mother figure.

The McMahons, Phil, Bryan, Scott, and other indie wrestlers basically watch Brianne grew up.

"So, what's up?" Brianne asked Stephanie.

"So, Gia showed me the video of you and Bryan's match from last night. I got to admit, I was so impressed. And I showed Paul and Dad and both of them was so impressed as well. We collectively decide that we want you over at WWE." Stephanie said to Brianne.

"Seriously?" Brianne asked her shocked.

"Not a lot of people gets an opportunity like this, Brianne, take advantage of it." Achilleo told her.

"You are right, Dad. Stephanie, Paul, Vince, I accept your offer." Brianne proudly said to the McMahons.

"Meet us at WWE Headquarters tomorrow, kid. You got a contract to sign. And a lot to discuss." Paul said to Brianne.

"Thank you guys for this opportunity. I love you guys so much." Brianne said to everyone as she gave each of them a hug.

"You're welcome, hun, See you tomorrow." Stephanie said to Brianne and left with Paul and Vince.

"If it wasn't for you, I'd still be wrestling locals in the gym. Thank you, Dad for getting Bryan, Phil, Scott, and Paul to come. Thank you Phil for coming and also for showing Gia the video. Thank you Bryan for competing with me, giving me the greatest match I ever had. And thank you Gia for showing Stephanie the video." Brianne thanked everyone, showing how grateful she was.

"You're always welcome, Bri. We gotta hit the road. Gia and I have a media day today and Bryan have Smackdown tapings. We'll see you guys tomorrow." Phil said to Achilleo and left with Gia and Bryan.

"Wow, what am I going to tell Charles?" Brianne asked her father.

"Tell him that you got into WWE. Isn't that what he wants?" Achilleo asked Brianne.

"He don't want me to be away from him." Brianne said to him.

"He really don't have a say. I don't even like that kid to be honest. He's not even trustworthy and he doesn't deserve you." Achilleo revealed to him.

"What do you mean? He been nothing but a wonderful boyfriend. All relationships have its downfalls!" Brianne shouted at her father, angry at the fact that he was insulting her longtime boyfriend.

"You know what, forget it. Go get ready for class!" Achilleo shouted back at his angry daughter.

Brianne stormed out of the living room, cursing under her breath.

Charles looked at his phone as soon as the bell rang for the end of the school day.

_**Call me ASAP, this is mega important. ~ Brianne.**_

Charles looked at the text and so many scenarios ran in his head.

He decided to call her as he go to change for football practice.

Charles: Hello?

Brianne: Hey, Charles, Don't hate me but I signing a contract with WWE tomorrow.  
Charles: But, what about us, Brianne?

Brianne: Don't you want me to achieve my dreams?!

Charles: How and when are you going to see me when you're traveling all over the world? Why would you want to do something that can hurt you?

Brianne: I can see you on Skype every day. This is what I supposed to do. This is my fucking dream, Charles.

Charles: Can I fucking kiss you through Skype? Can I do anything with you through Skype?

Brianne: You know there is tons of things you can do with me instead of making out with me.

Charles: That is the only good thing about you! But you wouldn't even give it up to me.

Brianne: Sex is the only thing you're worried about?!

Charles: I been cheating on you with Annika because you won't give me what I want.

Brianne: Are you serious?

Charles: …. No, I lied.

Brianne: Come over so you can pick up everything you gave me. We are done.

Brianne hung up the phone angrily and punch the wall as hard as she can.

Achilleo ran to her room and saw her weeping.

"He have been cheating on me with Annika because I won't have sex with him." Brianne revealed to him and cried on him.

"That son of a bitch." Achilleo muttered as he tries to comfort Brianne.

"So, Charles, her boyfriend of 4 years, cheated on her?" Scott asked Achilleo as Achilleo took a sip of his tequila.

"Yeah, and the worst part was that it was with Annika!" Achilleo blurted out.

"Her best friend? That is just so shady." Scott said to Achilleo.

"And when he came over to get all the stuff he gave her, she couldn't even look at him. She tried so hard not to cry. I told him to get the fuck out of here before he can smooth talk himself back into his life." Achilleo said to Scott and chugged his tequila down.

"Tomorrow is the day Brianne won't need me anymore." Achilleo said and chugged down a whole cup of vodka.

(**June 28****th****, Friday) **

The next day, Brianne woke up to the sounds of Achilleo vomiting in his bathroom.

'This is exactly what I wanted to hear the first thing I wake up.' Brianne sarcastically thought to herself.

Brianne got out of her bed and went to her bathroom to fix herself up.

As she straighten her hair, she looked at her unread texts.

_**Bri, You and your dad'll be coming with me and Gia to WWE Headquarters. I already got the plane tickets so, just get ready 8 am. – Phil**_

_**Just woke up and I regret yesterday. Pls just give me another chance. I broke it off with Annika for you. – Charles**_

_**I'm sorry that you found about it that way, pls forgive me – Annika**_

Brianne told Charles and Annika to fuck off.

She saw the time and it was 7:50 am.

"SHIT!" Brianne yelled out.

Brianne finished straightening her hair and ran to her father's bathroom to see him drinking a cup of tequila.

"What are you doing? Phil and Gia will be here in like 5 minutes. Stop drinking and get ready!" Brianne yelled at Achilleo and ran to her room to quickly get dressed.

She decided to wear her hair in a messy bun, her Ramones Crew neck T-shirt, her leather trousers, and her DC Comics Superman Chuck Taylors converse.

She took her suitcases out of her room as Achilleo walked out of his room with his dark sunglasses, covering up his drunken eyes.

"They are outside." Achilleo slurred and walked out with her suitcases.

They walked outside and saw Phil's car.

As they were walking towards the car, someone was yelling out Brianne's name.

Brianne turned around and saw Charles running towards her.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Achilleo asked Brianne angrily.

"Just put the suitcases in the car, Dad. You're drunk and I don't want you to go to jail for assaulting an 18 years old boy." Brianne said to Achilleo and walked towards Charles.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Brianne asked him.

"I don't care about school, I only care about you. Please, take me back. I love you." Charles pledged to her.

"Bullshit. Last time I checked, you only wanted to have sex with me. Leave me the fuck alone. Goodbye." Brianne said while trying to hold back her tears.

Brianne runs away from him and got into the car.

"Are you ok, Brianne?" Phil asked Brianne in concern.

"Just drive." Brianne said to him.

Phil drove off as quickly as he can.

Few hours hour, they arrive at the hotel and had settled in their hotel suite.

"Why are you drunk and why is Brianne crying?" Phil asked Achilleo the question he wanted to ask the whole car and airplane ride.

"It was rough, last night. Brianne found out that Charles was cheating on her with Annika because she won't have sex with her." Achilleo revealed to Phil.

"Seriously, the kid needs to be punched across the face repeatedly." Phil spoke out.

Gia walked out of Brianne's room and dropped herself on the couch.

"She told me what happened and I tried so hard to comfort her but she won't let me." Gia said to Phil and Achilleo.

"It's her pride, she don't want anyone to see when she's vulnerable." Achilleo explained it to Gia.

"It's almost time for her contract signing." Phil stated out.

Right after Phil said that, Gia came out wearing her red blazer with her Johnny Ramone muscle tee inside, her black leather mini skirt, her gray converse, and her skulls scarf.

She wore her cat eye eyeliner and red lip stick like she wasn't crying a while ago.

"Let's go." Brianne said to the three adults.

"Are you alright?" Phil asked her still concerned.

"I'm better than alright. I'm signing a contract with the biggest wrestling company ever." Brianne said with excitement and walked out the hotel suite.

"She don't want any of you to know how much she's hurting inside. Again, it's the pride thing." Achilleo explained to Phil and Gia when they gave Achilleo a look after Brianne happily walked out.


End file.
